The Boy Next Door
by mo-xo3
Summary: Jesse and Beca have been best friends since she moved with her step monster and dad when she was 11. Jesse knows everything about Beca..or not. What he doesn't know is that for six years, she has been abused by her step monster and dad, ever since they moved to be exact. Will the movie-loving nerd save badass Beca? Will they fall in love? I mean its inevitable.
1. Chapter 1

"Dad can't I just skip school! You know I'm horrible at it!" Beca told William Mitchell.

"If you want to pack up and move to L.A. Then you will need to! Now go to freaking school you bitch!" He slapped Beca across the face. "But we both know that is never going to happen!"

soon became an alcoholic after Beca's mom left them. Her mom left after she had walked in on him with this woman who they call Shelia, or in Beca's mind a step monster. Shelia didn't care about Beca, sometimes Shelia would beat her too.

Beca slipped on her combat boots, grabbed her backpack, wrapped her Beats headset around her neck, and stormed out the door. She always walked to school with her best friend next door, Jesse. Whenever any bruises showed last minute, he would always ask being the little snoop he is, and she would always say she fell because she was clumsy. Beca was far down the street when she heard someone running. She turned around and saw her movie-loving best friend panting while trying to catch up with her, with a goofy grin on his face.

"You my friend need to learn how to slow the hell down." Jesse grinned even wider.

"You my friend need to learn how to wipe that grin off your face." Beca was trying to sound like him. Jesse had laughed a little and kept the smile across his face."Seriously sometimes it freaks me out."

"Well I would agree but that huge mark on your face is freaking me out to. What the hell happend?"

"Jesse you know I'm clumsy. I tripped over my dad's briefcase on my way out."

"Whatever you say!"

The dynamic duo finally reached Barden High, and a perky red-head almost knocked Beca over.

"Chloe, you either have to learn to stop that, or join the football team." This caused Chloe to burst in laughter.

"Well I would say an awesome comeback right now but I'm going to be late, see ya later!" Then the ginger walked away with a spring in her step.

"Shit I'll be late too, I'll see ya later Becs." Jesse hugged his best friend (and/or lover in his mind), and left.

As the school day came to a close, Beca made sure to prepare herself for when she got home.

"Hey Shorty are you ready to get out if hell!"

"Kinda, can we stop to get coffee on our way back, I NEED coffee!"

There was a Starbucks a short walk away from their school, and they stopped to get Frappachinos. They walked back and they reached the gate to Jesse's front door.

"See ya later Becs!"

"Bye Jesse." She replied in an unenthusiastic tone.

When she walked through the door she heard her being screamed at immediately.

**hey! So let me know if you like this story so far. This is my first fanfic so yay! Let me know if I should continue it by reviewing it, and if you liked it make sure you liked it! No matter what chapter 2 will be coming sooner than you think! It's inevitable!**

**love you all,**

**mo-xo3**


	2. Chapter 2

"Rebeca damn Mitchell get over here right now!" That was coming from her dad, this won't end well.

"Yes fath-" she was cut off.

"Where have you been! You are five minutes late! Where is the freaking Scotch!"

"It's in the cabinet."

"No it's not you lying bitch!" She rolled her eyes and turned towards the cabinet to look for the alcohol. Then all of a sudden Beca could feel glass piercing her skin. Her father had broken the bottle of Scotch all over her.

"Great you made me waste my favorite drink. I'll be back in fifteen minutes to finish your punishment."

Beca ran upstairs and got out a new shirt. She was about to change when she heard a nerd calling her from the window across from her's.

"Becs, I know you love me and all but please keep your shirt on." Too late she turned around to see Jesse looking outside his window. She had only had a bra on her upper body and blood coming from her back and arms.

"Bec get the hell over here right now!"

She did as she was told. She took the red shirt with her that she tried to change into and crossed the little bridge they have between their windows. When she climbed through Jesse's window, he look at her bleeding body with eyes that pleaded for answers.

"Listen Jesse I don't want to talk about it right now."

"Fine, lay down on your stomach." He said while gesturing to his bed, and Beca doesn't move an inch. "It won't get stained the sheets are black and red. I didn't know you were also colorblind." You can here the sarcasim which makes Beca laugh a little bit, and then she lays down. Jesse comes back into the room with a first aid kit. He carefully one by one picks out the glass shards, and places a bandage over each cut. Once she is covered in bandages, Jesse goes downstairs while she changes into clothes. He returns right after she is finished with two mugs filled hot chocolate.

"Thanks." She grabs the mug from Jesse and her phone goes off.

_BECA WHERE ARE YOU I HAVE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU, WHEN YOU GET BACK YOU ARE GOING TO PAY._

A single tear rolls down her face as she quickly stands up and closes the curtains. When she looks back at Jesse, he is reading the text message and gets infuriated and concerned.

"If you go back then you're screwed Becs, stay here."

"No thanks I think I should get home now." In an instant Jesse wraps his arms around Beca's waist and pulls her close to him.

"You know that it wasn't optional, and I'm going to force you. Who knows, maybe I could get you to sit through the greatest movie of all time." He searches through his shelves piled high with movies and pulls out the Breakfast Club. Jesse starts the movie and forces Beca to watch the whole thing.

As soon as the movie is over, Jesse takes the DVD out and places it back in its sleeve. When he turns around he finds Beca passed out.

"Well at least she isn't going back." He whispers to himself and lays next to his best friend. When they were little whenever Jesse and Beca would go on camping trips together they had to share a small tent so sleeping next to eachother wasn't a huge deal. Their breathing becomes even, and their eyes don't open until they here an alarm in the morning.

**Hey! Told you I would update this soon didn't I? Thanks for a lot more views then I expected on only day one! That many views in only like twelve hours because when I went to bed I had like five and when I woke up I had sixty-four! What! Someone even favorited this story! I'm so excited, can you tell? Well I have one quick question for anyone who reads this.**

**There is a lot of language in this story so idk if I should change it to rated m because of the language. Let me know if you think I should change it or not**

**Also fyi chapters are going to be short, they aren't going to be super long so sorry if your mad about that. If you like this story make sure you like it and tell me also if I should continue (going to continue no matter what for at least another five chapters). Also what other characters do you want to see. Do you want to see more Chloe? Fat Amy? Benji? Donald? Stacie? Also what ship do you guys like more Stacie/Donald or Lily/Donald? Who should Fat Amy be with? It is all up to you guys for the couples and you have until...Monday to tell me because that is when I'm going to write Chapter 4 and no matter what I'm going to have the gang in the next chapter and maybe even a couple. Just wait and see.**

**Don't forget each and every one of you is beautiful!**

**~mo-xo3**


	3. Chapter 3

Jesse POV

I wake up noticing that it's time to wake up for school but when I roll over I see my beautiful best friend next to me. She hasn't woken up yet, seriously even if I tackle her she won't wake up. I than realize that she didn't escape in the middle of the night like I thought she would. I get dressed in a grey T-shirt and jeans and head downstairs to get coffee for Beca and I. While in the kitchen I think whether I should tell Beca I like her or not. I really want to tell her now so she won't go back to the hell house but also I'm worried I'll get friend zoned. I go upstairs and see a drowsy Beca sitting up.

"COFFEE! Give me!" She screams

"What's the magic word?"

"If you don't give me the coffee I will knock you out." She threatens

"The word was please but I don't want to be unconscious right now. Oh we need to leave for the bus in a half an hour so we need to quitly go to your house and grab what you need."

"Really, my makeup will at least take ten minutes, and for me to wake up it will take an hour."

"Becs, you wouldn't even wake up if I tackled you." She does her signature eye roll.

"Fine lets go."

We cross the bridge and grab some clothes, makeup, and other necessities. I leave the room whil she gets dressed because even though I do like her, she is still my best friend. While I'm brushing my teeth she tackles me and then starts to apply WAY to much eyeliner. I go downstairs and make bagels while she finishes getting ready.

"Beca come on we need to go hurry up!"

"Give me a second!"

"One! Let's go!"

She slides down the handle bar of the stairs.

"You take things way too literal."

"Yes I do and I know that's what you love about me."

"Ya, no keep saying things like that and I'll make sure you can never have children."

Beca's POV

"How dare you put our aca-children in danger. You my friend sicken me." I sense the sarcasim in his voice.

"Haha very funny and jokes on you."

"What joke?"

"You just admitted you have a crush on me." I see a blush creep up his face

"Well your dead wrong my friend. I don't have a crush on you."

"Ya keep telling yourself that."

We get to school and go our seperate ways until lunch.

"Hey Shorty." I hear someone call as the same person tries to pick me up.

"Hey nerd have you seen Chloe."

"Ya she's over there with Tom." He points to the couple making out at a lunch table.

We walk over without being noticed.

"Hey lovebirds why don't you get some air." They jump and they start blushing, and Jesse is falling to the ground laughing his ass off.

"Jess it wasn't even that funny why are you dying." Tom asks.

"Just the atitude that went with it." He says back while basically dying.

We sit down waiting for Aubrey, Fat Amy, Lilly, Stacie, Benji, Donald, Uni, and Cynthia Rose to show up.

No ones POV

When they arrive they look at the table and see Chloe and Tom making out again and Jesse flirting with/annoying Beca.

"Ten bucks says that they will get together by Holiday Break." Fat Amy gambles with Stacie.

"Ten bucks says that they will hook up New Years Eve." Stacie shoots back.

"You got yourself a deal."

**Hey its me. So Chapter 4 might go up a little late because I'm balancing school with planning my 14th birthday party (yes I'm turning 14). Since I'm just posting Chapter 3 today expect Chapter 4 around Friday. Because of all the plans I have for the next couple of weeks I'm going to only update once a week and also I'm trying to write the first chapter in another fanfic for a T.V. Show. I will try to update this as much as I can but not too much or else the story will end faster and it's so much fun writing this. Thank you to everyone who viewed, liked, reviewed, visited, favorited, and followed it means a lot to me.**

**Love you all,**

**mo-xo3**


	4. Chapter 4

Beca's POV

"Jesse please stop with the whole movication thing, it's retarded. You know I will never sit through a movie. Ever!"

"Beca Mitchell how dare you say that. That hurts Becs and thats my life mission. If I get you to sit through I can die a hero."

"Well than I guess you'll die a loser." I walk off to grab lunch and Fat Amy follows me.

"Shawshank I could've sworn you were about to make out with him. I was about to yell 'Get some!'"

"Well Chloe and Tom haven't stopped for like two minutes."

"Ya Chloe get some!" Fat Amy and I yell. Soon I here Jesse and Donald copying us.

"Ya Tom, get it!"

They break apart and Chloe's face is as red as her hair, and Tom looks like a ripe tomato. Amy and I each get an order of fries and we walk over to meet our friends. I sit next to Jesse, and I soon regret it because he tries to steal some of my food.

"Hey no one messes with my food. Especially when I'm starving!" He doesn't listened and tries to steal more, and I smack his hand.

"Ow!" Jesse cries.

"Bitch has an arm." I hear Donald say.

"Donald only I can call her Bitch." Stacie complains, and Donald gives her a peck on the cheek. We see Lily and Benji walk towards our table holding hands.

"Aw you two are so cute together." Chloe says all cutesy and excited with a huge smile on her face.

"Speaking of cute together, have any of you seen Bumper."

"I still can't believe you two are dating." I say.

"I can't believe you and Jesse are not dating." Fat Amy retorts. I notice that Jesse is starting to blush.

"You and Stacie have a bet don't you." They both nod. "Is it just about us getting together or hooking up."

"Both." Stacie replies.

"Ya also Jessica, Ashley, Lily, Aubrey, Uni, and I have a bet going too about you two." Cynthia Rose admits

"Well at least Benji and Donald aren't apart of a bet."

"Actually we do." Benji says.

"Really Benji, I'm so disappointed in you." Jesse says.

"Sorry, but everyone else had one, and Donald brought it up."

"Well than you all are going to lose because Jesse and I are not going to get together."

"Want a bet?" Jesse asks.

Jesse's POV

"Want a bet?" I ask.

"What's the bet?"

"If I can get you to fall for me by...Valentines Day."

"What are you betting?"

"I'm betting twenty bucks and no more movications."

"I'll bet twenty bucks and more movications." Beca says full of pride.

"Your on Short-stuff."

"Get ready for our movications to come to an end."

"Oh no Becs, you even told me over the summer that you liked Je-" I slap Chloe.

"Well I need to go home." Beca breaks into a sprint.

"Beca wait!" I run after her, but she is surprisingly so fast.

I get to her house five minutes after she does and I see a small body with brunette hair being tossed through one room to the next like a rag doll. All of my rage boils past the breaking point, and I break down the door. I see the worst thing I might ever see in my life.

**Hey so this is early! Yay! I had more time than I though I had and I managed to finally write this! Again so sorry the chapters are always short, but that is how they are going to be. Hope you enjoy! I'm hoping to get Chapter Five up by the end of the week. What do you think of the couples I created? Love them? Hate them? Give me your complete honest opinion. Honesty will help me write better in future chapters so don't worry about hurting my feelings cause you won't. I need to ask this again. Do you think this story is so far ok with being Rated T? Love you all.**

**Don't forget you are all amazing and beautiful!**

**~mo-xo3**


	5. Chapter 5

Beca's POV

After Chloe confessed my secret I immediately wanted to die. I'm not the person who deserves to be loved. My life has been absolute hell, and that is how I becam badass Beca with the eyeliner and earspike. I go inside my house trying to run up to my room but only to be caught at the waist. In an instant, my memory of what happened when I was thirteen came into my mind. It vanished when I felt a pain in my stomach.

"Where have you been?! I told you paybacks a bitch!"

My dad throws me into the table full force, and the vase filled with water broke and I was soon covered in glass and water. He picks me up and pushes me against the walls and starts punching me in the stomach twice, each shoulder once, and my head once. He slaps my face several times until I feel his handprint on my cheek. In an instant I get lifted up and thrown from the dining room to the living room. My vision is getting blurry and then I notice the door fly open and I tall man beating up my dad.

"Jesse?" I say weakly.

"Beca!" He says running towards me. "Are you ok?"

"Not re-" I start to blackout. The last thing I remember is being picked up and Jesse saying something.

"Oh shit, stay with me Beca." Then I blackout.

Jesse's POV

"Oh shit, stay with me Beca." I say as I look at her unconscious, battered body. I see her arms are covered in cuts with a few on her face. She also has multiple bruises already and is starting to get a black eye. I call Chloe and put it on speaker and place it in my jacket pocket, and lift Beca into a fireman's carry.

_"Hey Jesse what's up."_

"I'm just getting Beca into my car, her dad beat her up really bad. Who else is with you?"

_"Oh my god! Tom, Benji, Lily, Cyntia Rose, Jessica, Ashley, and Aubrey are with me. Donald and Stacie went back to Donald's house. Do you want me to call Amy?"_

"Ya and I'll call Donald. Meet us at the hospital ASAP. "

_"Ok see ya soon bye."_

I hang up and quickly go upstairs and take a nice looking ring. I place it on Beca's finger and drive to the hospital while calling Donald.

I get to the hospital and carry Beca bridal style and scream for a doctor. The take Beca away and I go up to the front desk.

"Hello I'm going to need to ask your relation to Rebeca Mitchell." The lady at the front desk asks.

"It's Beca and I'm her fiancée." I lie. If they are questioning it they will need to look at the random ring I slid on her finger before.

"Ok please wait in the waiting room, do you know what happened."

"Her dad, William Mitchell, has been abusing her for I don't know how long."

"Thank you for the information. Please have a seat."

I go sit down and see out the window fiery red hair being followed by multiple people. They come and sit in the waiting room with me. The doctor walks in an hour later with a police officer.

"Who here is Jesse Swanson." I raise my hand.

"She will need to stay overnight and if she wakes up by tomorrow she can leave. Detective Strum would like to speak with all of you. The doctor leaves.

"Hello everyone. How many of you know that Beca has been abused by her father before this happened."

I raise my hand and gestures me towards the police car and brings me into the station into a dark room.

"Hello we would like to ask you some questions. How long have you known ?"

"Six years"

"How long have you known about Beca being abused."

"A week."

The questioning goes on for an hour and I leave to grab things for Beca from her house. Police are at the house when I'm trying to get through.

"Sorry but we can't let you around here without one of these on." He pats his chest.

"What?"

"We're in the middle of a standoff. You never know when a bullet will be fired."

Then I hear a gunshot. It's just missed my head.

"Jesse get down." The police officer says and pushes me behind the car.

Then everyone around me is gone and I see them inside the house. The next thing I see is in handcuffs beaten to a pulp.

**Hey everyone it's me! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I had a lot of fun making this story and even thought sometimes I might not be able to upload I will not give up on this story until it is completely finished. There really isn't anything else to say and incase you got a little confused about the whole fiancée act. Sometimes hospitals will only disclose info about a patient with close family and fiancées/spouses. So Jesse grabbed a fancy ring from Beca's house and put it on Beca's finger so he would get info right away. I hope you guys enjoy the story so far and I will update ASAP. **

**Don't forget you are all amazing and beautiful!**

**~mo-xo3**


	6. Chapter 6

Jesse's POV

A police officer escorts me into Beca's room and I take some of her clothes, some music things, and some other necessities and bring them to my house. There is no way she is living with Shelia. I wish they would lock her up too but of course there's no evidence. I call Chloe and ask how she is.

"She hasn't woken up yet, but they are expecting her to wake up tomorrow. Tom and I are leaving since visiting hours are almost over. She's going to be fine Jesse, the doctors said she will make a full recovery."

"Thanks Chloe. I guess I'll see you at the hospital tomorrow."

"Yep. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye!"

"Bye."

I can't sleep that night with the events that happened before playing through my head like a horror movie. I could really watch a movie right now. I look through my enormous movie collection and pick out _The_ _Breakfast Club._ All I think about is when Beca and I saw it that one night and she passed out as soon as the credits started to roll, probably because she just got beaten by her father around an hour before the movie started. This was the only movie that she ever finished, and I was very proud that I was the person that got her to see it. I wanted to watch it again with her so badly, and see her reaction to everything. My mind is in a spiral of thoughts about Beca. For once in my life I fall asleep before the movie ends.

Beca's POV

I wake up in a hospital bed while a doctor rushes in.

"We are so happy you are finally awake . Your father has been taken into custody, but your step-mother had no proof of abuse towards you so she was free to go. I will release you to your fiancée as soon as possible.

Fiancée? Did he just say fiancée? What did that movie-loving nerd do this time. I look down and see my black ring with tiny skulls on them around my ring finger with silver detail. The skulls are so tiny to some people they look like polka-dots. Oh Swanson is going down!

I wait for hours until I see Jesse walk towards me with a grin on his face.

"Welcome back Million Dollar Baby."

"Shut up nerd just get me out of this place!"

"Ok relax. Are you afraid of hospitals?"

"Yes that's why I try not to get injured or extremely sick."

"Wow 'Badass Beca' is just getting softer by the minute. You lose a couple badass points for that."

"Shut up now can we please get out of this hell. Oh wait hospital. Sorry I get the two confused."

Jesse signs the papers that releases me from this hell- I mean hospital. We go straight to his house.

"Jesse don't I need to get things from my house."

"Already got it covered Beca. All you need to do is catch up on school and tell me what you remember."

"Wait, you went through my underwear drawer?" I say in a slightly sarcastic tone.

"I didn't look. I closed my eyes pulled the drawer out and just put in a handful. I'm not a perv Beca."

"I know just wanted to see you get all nervous like that. You just looked like a little five year old."

"Ok Becs just tell me what you remember!"

"Well I remember you beating the crap out of my dad, but what I don't remember is us getting engaged. Are you trying to convince me we're together so you win the bet?" I joke. I expect him to at least chuckle but he just has a serious face.

"They would only tell family and partners information so I turned into you Fake Fiancée."

"Ok please stop making movie references, they are so annoying."

"Admit it you love when I make movie references. Speaking of movies we are watching _The Breakfast Club_ to celebrate you being away from the bastard that likes to call himself your dad."

Jesse's POV

I never thought this would happen Beca didn't complain once about watching a movie. I can now die a hero. I keep mouthing the words to the movie and I feel a set of eyes watching me. Out of the corner of my eye I see Beca looking at me. I turn and face her.

"You're missing it."

"Oh sorry." She turns her attention back on the movie, a blush rising to her cheeks. I stare at her now. She turns to face me and our faces get closer together.

**Hey everyone it's me! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Making this story has been amazing and really fun and I can't wait to write more. What do you think will happen next. Will Jeca be a thing yet. I mean its inevitable. **

**Don't forget you are all amazing and beautiful!**

**~mo-xo3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Beca's POV**

As our faces inch closer and closer together I think. Do I want to kiss Jesse? So I even like him in that sort of way. I only have seconds to make that decision. I notice the movie is over so I reach over to the laptop to pause the movie.

"That was really good. Um I'll go get changed." I grab a grey T-shirt and a long pair of navy pants. I also bring my phone because I need to text Stacie, Chloe, and Amy.

Hey guys Jesse and I almost kissed. Help! -Beca

_**OMG Jeca is happening! -Chloe**_

_You can feel the sexual tension. Get some! ;) -Stacie_

**You go Shawshank! Get it! :) -Fat Amy**

I don't know if I want to be with him so "Jeca" what ever the hell that is. That is not happening. -Beca

_**Admit it Beca you like him! -Chloe**_

_No Beca you want him ;) -Stacie_

Stacie, you are gross -Beca

**_Look guys I need to go. Tom and I are going out! See ya! Beca,you want him -Chloe_**

_Ya sorry I have to go too Donald's coming over ;) -Stacie_

**Well Shawshank I guess it's just you and me. Look we all know you like him. Seriously that is why we all made bets. FYI Chloe will never let go of "Jeca" until you two get married and have aca-children. -Fat Amy**

Ok. Thanks for not being the one that is obsessive or sexual. I mean that in the best way -Beca

**No problem. See ya Shawshank! -Fat Amy**

I put my phone down and got changed quickly.

"Hey Becs are you ok?"

"Ya sorry Chloe started to text me about what happened in Music. She skipped to go somewhere with Tom."

"Ok just got worried something happened." I open the door.

"Nope, I'm fine"

"Look Bec, I'm sorry about what was about to happen it's just that I like you and-" I cut him off pressing my lips against his. I finally decided I want to be with him.

"I'm going to get changed now." He says sweetly giving me a peck on the lips.

When Jesse is done changing habits on the bed next to me.

"So how the hell are we going to tell everyone, especially Chloe?"

"Well actually first I'm going to need that twenty bucks from you first."

"What do you...Shit!"

"In your face Beca cause I got you to fall for me before Valentines Day, even before New Years! I think that should be one of my millions of accomplishments."

"Never mind. I don't like guys with egos that are equal to a three-story building."

I climb out of the bed just to annoy him, and it works.

**Jesse's POV**

I watch her as she climbs out of the bed and I hate it.

"Becs wait please!" I yell. She stands at the doorway with a sinister smile on her face."

"I knew you would get annoyed. Now I'll give you the twenty bucks if you let me sneak into my own bed tonight."

"Fine."I open the window and she leaves, and then hands me twenty bucks.

"See you tomorrow Nerd."

"See ya."

**The Next Day**

**Beca's POV**

We walk into the lunch room together and sit down with the gang. Jesse reaches for my hand as we get closer and I notice everyone smiling.

"Hey slut where is my ten bucks." I hear Fat Amy say to Stacie and she hands Amy the money. I also notice Donald giving Benji fifteen dollars and I see Cynthia Rose collecting fifty dollars in total from Ashley,Jessica,Uni,Lily, and Aubrey.

"Yo thanks you two just scored me fifty bucks."

"I knew Jeca was a thing! When did this happen? How did this happen? Did this happen after you texted Stacie, Fat Amy, and I?" Chloe asks another ten questions expecting me to answer them while also going absolutly insane.

"So that is why you were in the bathroom for like ten minutes." Jesse grins.

"Shut up both of you!" I say giving Jesse a peck on the cheek.

"Aww!" I hear from the whole table. Jesse and I in a relationship will be harder than I though, just because our stupid friends.

**Hey everyone it's me! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Making this story has been amazing and really fun and I can't wait to write more. I am so sorry that I haven't uploaded lately. I have been very busy and the rest of the month I'm going to be very busy. So sorry in advanced if I only upload once a week.**

**Don't forget you are all amazing and beautiful!**

**~mo-xo3**

**P.S. Just incase if you are confused on who is with who:**

**Jesse and Beca (finally)**

**Stacie and Donald**

**Lily and Benji (weird I know but I wanted to mix things up.)**

**Bumper and Fat Amy**

**Aubrey and Uni**

**Chloe and Tom (aka Shower Boy)**

**Soon I might add in a relationship for either Ashley, Jessica, or Cynthia Rose. **

**Also a secret I have been dying to put into this story is coming up soon! What will it be? Who is attached to this secret? You'll have to wait and see!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Beca's POV**

I walk to my house alone and enter. I see a tall, brunette man sitting on the couch.

"Um hey are you Beca Mitchell?" The man asks staring at me with his big blue eyes.

"Uh ya why?"

"I finally found you, I'm your twin brother Ethan."

"What?"

"I'll explain later but where is Dad and Shelia? Also why are you all bruised up like that?"

"Oh well Dad has been abusing me since I was eleven and he just went to prison. Shelia left for some reason."

"So you live here alone."

"No. After I got out of the hospital I stayed at my best friend-" I was cut off

"And/or lover's house. Hey Bec who is this?" Jesse says after he enters the house.

"Apparently this is my twin brother Ethan."

"Hey I'm Ethan and you are?"

"I'm Jesse. Beca's boyfriend." They shake hands.

"Do you want to hear the whole story of why we don't know eachother?"

"No I would not want to know why we don't know eachother and how the hell we are related. We don't even look alike."

"Becs you both have brunette hair, big sky blue eyes and you were being sarcastic weren't you?" Jesse states. God why do I love this idiot. Oh wait..

"No shit Sherlock!" I say

"Do you want to hear the story or not?" I nodded at my brother.

"Well our parents divorced when we were three and I was sent to live with mom and you were left to live with dad. We moved to Boston and you guys followed us to Boston. Then mom said that dad met my step-monster oh sorry I mean Shelia and that he moved you to New York first and you stayed there until you were eleven. Then you moved here. I just decided to meet my long lost sister for the first time in forever.

"Please don't tell me you're a movie nerd to."

"Frozen is awesome!"

"That's my man! Beca I like your brother, but I promise I won't cheat you out of our lovely movications."

"Oh no please, please cheat me out of movications." Jesse smirks and Ethan is laughing.

"Well um do you need somewhere to stay? You can stay here if you need too. We have a spare room."

"Thanks Beca and could you guys show me around school tomorrow. I told mom I need to stay with my little sister for a while." He says and puts me into a headlock, then rubs my head with his fist.

"If we are twins then how are you older?"

"I'm older than you by five minutes."

"Oh let it go it's only five short minutes."

"Whatever." He says and I show him the room he can stay in. Then we all fall asleep.

The next morning I walk downstairs and see Ethan over the stove making food. Then I see Jesse making coffee for everyone. Only Ethan notices me and I silence him from saying anything. I sneak up behind Jesse and tackle his back.

"Coffee!" I scream as I tackle him.

"Well someone's awake. Were you two planning this?"

"Hey we were making up for fourteen years of lost time." Ethan says.

"Ok nerds well I'm going to go put my face on and get dressed."

We all get ready for school and we sit down and eat the breakfast Ethan cooked.

"Hey bro thanks for cooking breakfast." I say

"No problem sissy!"

"If you ever call me sissy again I swear to god I will mess you up."

"How would you do that? I'm six feet tall and your five feet tall."

"I guess I would need to hold her up, or get her a footstool." Jesse adds with a huge grin on his face. I punch him in the chest.

"Ow Beca that didn't hurt at all. You can do better than that!" He replies.

We leave for school and when we get to the hallway I show Ethan where his locker is and everything. I'm being forced to show him around since he is my brother and we also have the most of our classes together. When the lunch bell rings we go and sit at our usual table.

"Hey guys this is my long lost twin brother Ethan. The two making out are Tom and Chloe and seriously guys can you stop attacking eachother's faces so you know my brother. Then this is Lily, Benji, Donald, Stacie, Aubrey, Uni, Jessica, Ashley, Cynthia Rose, Bumper, and Fat Amy."

"Why do you call yourself Fat Amy?"

"So twig bitches like them don't say it behind my back." She points to every girl in the cafeteria. We all start laughing but one thing I can't help noticing is that Ethan keeps glancing at Jessica. My brother is crushing big time.

**Ethan's POV**

I can't keep my eyes off of Jessica. She is so beautiful and as I keep on trying to glance at her I notice my sister is catching me in the act. Shit! I'm going to hear about this when I get home. Well maybe earlier then that...

"Aw looks like my wittle brother has a crush!" I hear Beca say in a baby voice.

"Aw my wittle sissy still thinks she is older!" I mimick her.

"First of all don't ever call me sissy again, and two by five freaking minutes!"

"Still counts." I smirk.

"Oh well looks like Flatbutt's brother has a crush on Jessica." Fat Amy says. I notice Jessica blushing.

"It also looks like little Jessi has a crush on Ethan too!" Chloe replies. She finally stopped making out.

"Hey I have a massive, creepy crush on Beca not Ethan. Even though Ethan likes movies, I still like this tiny little badass." We all laugh at Jesse's remark.

"Sorry dude your not my type." Beca replies.

"Then why are we dating?"

"Cause you wouldn't leave me alone."

"Well then. Beca you know the quote "sticks and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me." Well we just proved it wrong cause you just shattered my heart. I don't even want to look at you right now. Talk to the hand girlfriend." Jesse holds his hand in front of Beca's face.

"You still love me nerd."

"That I do." Jesse kisses Beca on the cheek.

The rest of the day flies by and Jesse, Beca, Jessica, and I are walking home. Beca and Jesse are walking behind us, eavesdropping.

"So Jessica I was wondering if you want to go out sometime?"

"Sure, here is my number text me later."

"Ethan got a girlfriend, Ethan got a girlfriend, Ethan got a girlfriend..." I turn around and the two behind us are singing in unison until they catch me looking at them and they laugh.

"I'll see ya later Ethan!" Jessica says in her bubbly tone.

"See ya Jessi." I say.

"But I'm not leaving yet. Are you trying to kick me out?" I hear Jesse say behind me.

"Shut up Jesse why don't ya!" Jessica and I say in unison.

I just scored a date with a beautiful and sweet girl. Never in my wildest dreams would I think that would happen!

**Hey everyone it's me! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Making this story has been amazing and really fun and I can't wait to write more. I am so sorry that I haven't uploaded lately. I am still continuing the story until it's finished!**

**Don't forget you are all amazing and beautiful!**

**~mo-xo3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Jesse's POV**

"Hey Bec do you think we embarassed him enough?"

"No, but we can embarass him and Jessica more tomorrow in front of the whole gang." I grin at the idea.

We finally make it to Beca's house and immediately Ethan goes up to his room.

"What's his problem." Beca asks.

"I don't know. Aren't you two supposed to have twin-telepathy."

"No we don't-"

"Or have ESPN or something" I smile and see if she knows what movie I just referenced.

"If you quote a movie one more time I will hurt you."

"What movie was I quoting?"

"Mean Girls. Who do you think I am Karen Smith?"

"I need to call the world and let them know you just referred to a movie other than The Breakfast Club! This is a huge milestone in your movication Beca, I think we need to celebrate. Ok we need pizza, popcorn, Mean Girls 1&2, my laptop..."

"Woah slow your role! You think I will sit through not one...but two movies in one night. I need to call the gang and let them know you have officially gone insane."

"Please Beca! It's my birthday in a week and that is all I want is to just sit and watch movies with my girlfriend. That's all I want as a present from you!"

"Ok fine, so I need to watch a movie everyday for a week."

"No you will be watching fourteen in total, two each day for a week."

_"_I hate you."

_I know you love me_

_I know you care-_

"Seriously if you keep singing Justin Bieber we will need to go and add an "I" to your name."

"Ok fine!"

"I never knew you could sing."

"Ya I'm thinking of trying out for the Treblemakers. Bumper is the leader. You should consider joining the Bellas, Aubrey and Chloe are the leaders. Auditions are soon and everyone in the group is trying out. Even your brother!"

"I'll consider it but I don't think I'm in to that organized nerd singing."

"Oh Becs you'll love it!"

The next day we went to where we normally sit, my hand interlaced with Beca's.

We are the first ones at the table and Jessica and Ethan are last. Beca and I start our little chant.

"Ethan's got a girlfriend. Ethan's got a girlfriend."

"Shut up sis!" He yells while chucking a grape at her, which she catches in her mouth.

"Like a boss!" She yells as loud. We all laugh at her 'basking in her awesomeness.'

"So you are all trying out for the Trebles or Bella's right?" Chloe asks.

"No." She here's out of everyone saying yes. That person is the one I thought I had convinced to join.

"But Beca you have to!" Everyone says at once and all of a sudden Beca starts sprinting towards the quad.

"Shit! That little bitch's little legs of her's can run!" I here Donald say behind me.

We make it to the quad and we all look for her. We have given up when all of a sudden I here an angelic voice coming from the branches of the tree above me, and then I notice someone's black combat boot.

_I got my ticket for the long way round_

_Two bottles of whiskey for the way_

_And I sure would like some sweet company_

_And I'm leaving tomorrow what do you say_

Everyone soon here's the voice and i point above me and Chloe mouths "Beca!"

_When I'm gone, when I'm gone _

_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

_You're gonna miss me by my hair_

_You're gonna miss me everywhere_

_Oh you're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

We all clap scaring my tiny girlfriend and she all of a sudden falls out of the tree bracing for impact.

**Beca's POV**

After everyone confronting me about organized nerd singing I ran. Before they could catch me, I climbed in a tall tree and sat on a branch. I pull out a water bottle from my backpack and start tapping, using it as a drum which I found out about on Reddit, and started to sing the lyrics. All of a sudden when I'm finished with a verse of it I hear clapping. The group is below me and I accidentally roll over and fall out of the high tree. I brace for impact on the grass, but it never comes. I look up and see I'm in Jesse's arms, and he has a huge grin on his face. Then the water bottle hits me on the head and everyone starts laughing.

"You can sing!" Chloe screams and tackles Jesse so she can pick me up herself and hug me.

"Chloe, can't breathe."

"Oh sorry." She says and dusts leaves out of my hair.

"You need to audition Beca!" Aubrey says

"No."

"Ok but consider it. Auditions are today after school." Chloe says.

_"_Fine."

I survive the rest of the day and I'm so close to making it out of the school until arms wrap around my waist and drags me toward the back of the auditorium.

"Sorry but I need to do this." The person says and kisses me in my head. Freaking Jesse.

He puts me in center stage in front of everyone and Chloe tosses a Day cup at me. I do the cup thing and race out of the auditorium. I get to my house and lock myself in my room. About two hours later Fat Amy knocks on my door and I let her in. She throws a bag over my head and drags me out of my room into her car. I'm placed into someone's arms and they keep the bag on my head. I hate these bastards and I force the hand off of my head,by twisting their wrist. I here a yell,and remove the bag on my head and I see the choclate brown eyes I know too well.

"Told you, bitch has an arm." I here someone reply to Jesse's scream. Donald.

"I will change you into a Donna and add an "I" to Jesse's name if you don't tell me where you're taking me."

"Yo Flatbutts we're here."

"Welcome to Hood Night!" Our whole group says.

"Um can all Bellas please come over here." Aubrey says

Chloe, Stacie, Cynthia Rose, Lily, Denise, Ashley, Jessica, Fat Amy, and I walk over.

"I'm sorry to say but Bumper and I made an agreement that Bellas and Trebles are not allowed to date or have sexual relations."

"What about Tom and I?" Chloe asks with tears in her eyes.

"What about Donald and I? I finally found a real relationship that isn't sex only and I need to end it." Stacie asks holding back

"What about Benji and I?" Lily asks in her quiet voice.

I run out of Hood Night and obviously Jesse sees me running. It didn't help that Chloe and Stacie were chasing me saying "Get back here bitch!"

I run into the woods behind a tree and they don't seem to find me. Then I try to climb the tree but a tall, strong figure pulls me down with great force. This isn't Jesse and then I see his face.

"Dad?"

"I'm back you little bitch."

Hey everyone! I am SO sorry I haven't been updating lately! I had...writers block. NOOOO! But this chapter is a little longer than normal. My internet has been down for the past week or two, writers block, and school has been a complete bitch (I'm not even kidding). **What is going to happen? What is the secret that Beca has been keeping from everyone since she was thirteen? Who will come to her rescue? Who will she tell the secret to? Is it really Splitsville for all the Bella-Treble couples? Make sure to leave your predictions in the review section! I want to know who has the best prediction and whoever has the prediction closest to what is going to happen (chapter is already written and saved into documents) then I will give them a shoutout. I also want to start giving shutouts to people who leave reviews. Good or bad idea? Also anything from now on that's bold in my little update section I have right here I want you guys to read so you know what I want you to do. Be interactional!** Thanks to my friend Tina for making that word! But if you want all the se questions answered and more, Well your just going to need to find out in the next chapter! Oh I'm evil! But I will try to update again at least not one...but two times this week since I have two days off cause of a teacher convention. Well that's it! See ya!

~mo-xo3

_Songs used:_

_Baby by Justin Bieber_

_Cups by Anna Kendrick (Pitch Perfect Soundtrack) (Best song ever!)_

**also quick shoutout to my new friend cuticlecareenetwork for helping me figure out the name Ethan and for introducing me to her little Jeca group on twitter. If you want to be friends make sure to PMs me! Go check out cuticlecareenetwork she has amazing Jeca stories!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Jesse's POV**

I hear Chloe and Stacie chasing Beca screaming "Get back here bitch" and I follow them. We stop near the woods and we split up. I hear leaves crunching like footsteps and here a girl ask. "Dad?" The next thing I here is "I'm back you little bitch."

I hear a slight scream escaping from the girls mouth and I know who it is immediately. I run over to where I here the noises and I look to see struggling to get Beca's clothes off. Thank god she wears all that shit with many zippers and buttons. It also helps since it's November and layers are definatly required. I lift off of Beca and yell for Stacie and Chloe. They run over to me and help Beca while I hold back, half naked may I add. I walk him to the police station while Chloe and Stacie are holding Beca back from escaping. He is put behind bars again, this time all the way in Oregon so he will be far away from her. I carry her home and let Chloe and Stacie go get wasted. We get into Beca's room and that's when I can't wait any longer.

"What the hell happened out there. Is there something you're not telling me."

"Aubrey told us that Bellas and Trebles can't date, i was raped when I was thirteen by my dad, I really like you so I don't want to break up-"

"What the hell! Why didnt you tell me!"

"I'm sorry it's not that easy. How about you try telling the person you love "Hey by the way I'm not a virgin. I was raped when I was thirteen by my own alcoholic, pedophilistic, perverted dad" because it's not easy. No one knows that and now everyone will. You don't see what will happen to me. People will start calling me worse names than what they call Stacie!" She breaks down crying.

"For starters I love you too."

I group call Chloe, Benji, Ethan, and Stacie to get everyone from our gang over here now. They all do as they are told and I meet them in the living room after putting Beca to sleep.

"Ok we need to seriously be there for Beca when school starts up again on Monday." I say but everyone has to have SO many questions.

"What the hell happened before."-Chloe

"Why was her dad trying to..." Stacie was cut off by Fat Amy.

"What the hell are you Flatbutts talking about? Does this refer to Shawshank? Where is she anyway?"

"She's upstairs. I don't give a flying fuck about your questions right now. Guys can I please tell you what the hell is going on without being inturupted every five seconds for fucks sake!"

"This must be huge. Jesse never curses like that." Donald says

"Listen turns out that when she was thirteen her dad raped her, and he tried to again tonight but we stopped him." I point to Chloe, Stacie, and myself. "Since I was walking around restraining a half naked and those two were making sure Beca wasn't running away with her clothes looking like they were close to being torn off, she's scared about being called worse things then what other people call Stacie. She's scared! Beca Mitchell is scared, and I never though that would happen. Listen Bumper, Aubrey can we just drop that no dating between the Bellas or Trebles rule for Beca's sake."

"I would love to but only if Bumper agrees. He's the one that forced the rule." Aubrey says.

"Hell no! I don't need Bellas screwing with the minds of my boys!" Bumper screams. "I got this." Fat Amy whispers in my ear. She walks up to Bumper and whispers a couple things in his ear.

"You know I don't think relationships between the Bellas and Trebles are bad after all." Bumper says after something from Fat Amy that we all know what she offered (it's kind of obvious). Considering we all have school next morning, everyone leaves except for Ethan and I. We make sure Beca's ok and Ethan goes to his room. I set the alarm clock and fall asleep next to Beca.

**The Next Day**

**Beca's POV**

I wake up under Jesse's arm and try to untangle myself from his grip. When I finally get up I do my usual routine and I notice in the mirror Jesse trying to sneak lup on me. I turn around and he jumps. A half an hour later we get inside school and when we walk in a group of bitches-oh sorry I mean the group of sluts in senior year that are even worse than Stacie-are whispering and I hear what they say.

"Did you here about the acts she does?"

"Ya she had sex with her own dad. I thought I was a slut."

"Well clearly she has daddy issues." One says sarcastically.

I just walk past everyone's dirty looks and when everyone starts whispering, I think it's time to call everyone out even though Jesse is right next to me.

"Listen up everyone! You can whisper and give me all the dirty looks you want! But you know what? I don't give a flying fuck about what you all have to say about me. Try being raped by your own dad at thirteen." Everyone goes wide-eyed and stops all the nasty looks and remarks. "I thought so!" I run to the bathroom and go into a stall. I just want to be alone when Stacie, Chloe, and Fat Amy knock on the door.

"Please come out!" Chloe pleads.

"Nice choice of words! Never thought you had the guts to say that in school." Stacie says.

"I have never been more proud of you in my life Flatbutt. I taught you well!" I hear Fat Amy scream.

I walk out ignoring them and get to my classes. When lunch time comes I quickly grab my lunch and try to hurry out of the cafe so I can eat lunch alone in a tree. When I try to Fat Amy blocks the exit and Jesse wraps his arm around my waist and carries me to the lunch table in a firemans carry, and Fat Amy carries my lunch. I pound my fists against Jesse's back and flail my legs but he still doesn't put me down. He puts me on the bench of the table and to make sure I stay there I'm sandwiched between Jesse and Chloe. Oh the joy!

"Why can't you guys just let me eat my food in complete silence and peace without all of you mother fuckers hounding me about my life story and what happened the other night!"

They all are shocked, and it gives me enough time to run with my lunch to the high tree I was in the other day and swing myself on the highest branch so I won't be noticed. When I hear the bell ring I stay up in the tree and watch everyone scatter to their next class. Once I'm all alone I let the tears fall until I hear the science teacher come to the tree I'm in with his 5th period class. Are Jesse and Stacie in that class? I look down and my question is answered. I see a set of chocolate brown eyes and someone with long, brunette locks of hair stare up at me, with grins on their faces.

_Hey everyone! Sorry this is late, I've been really busy. My baby cousin was born and she is the cutest thing ever so I had to go see her after she was released from the hospital and then I was going to the city. So I'm so sorry. Um let me know what you think and I had a Bechloe comment. I'm really not interested in Bechloe as a romance because it won't happen in the movies. Oh and Pitch Perfect 2 is coming in May and I'm so excited! You guys are all amazing!_

_~mo-xo3_


	11. Chapter 11

**Stacie's POV**

In science we went outside to study the oldest tree on our property, which so happens to be the same tree Beca usually is in. I tell Jesse about this and we look up and notice a set of blue eyes staring back at us. At the end of class I tell Jesse to cover for me and hike up the tree until I get to Beca. She jumps down as soon as she sees me and takes off running towards the building. Damn her. I reach in my pocket to pull out my phone and text Ethan.

Hey you need to talk to your sister later at home. She's being a bitch and won't talk to anyone of us

You seriously think I'll have better luck? I've known her for what now, a month and you've known her since she was eleven. What makes you think I'll have better luck talking to her?

Idk maybe cause your family?

Fine I'll try to talk to her but I can't guarantee anything.

Yay!

Now if Ethan did what he was supposed to do, I would have my best friend back.

Ethan's POV (after the text messages from Stacie)

I walk across our long hallway to Beca's room and knock.

"Go away I don't care who it is just go away."

"You can't say that to your brother." She opens the door after I say that.

"What do you want?"

"I just want to know if your ok. I'm just checking up on my little sis, isn't that what big brothers are supposed to do?"

"I'm ok-"

"No your not. I know fine never really means fine Beca because of mom. Now can you please tell me."

"It's just the fact that everyone knows what's been going on with me."

"Why haven't you been talking to any of us, not even Jesse?"

"Well I push everyone away. It's just easier."

"Ok. Can you talk to everyone now instead of just being the little hobbit you're turning into?"

"Hey I'm just vertically challenged and avoiding everyone. Does that make me whatever this Hobbit is?"

"Yes."

I run out of the room because even though she's tiny she packs a punch and went in my room.

**Beca's POV**

Is it a coincidence that after Ethan, or I'm now calling him the little shit (also thanks to my mom for telling me more about him when we were little), that I hear the doorbell ring. I open it and Fat Amy picks me up and drags me inside and Stacie follows with Chloe on her tail jumping up and down.

"Ok Shawshank come on we need to get to your room." Fat Amy says.

I take them up to my room and I tell them everything. In the middle of talking I hear a knock on my window and before I guess who it is just by my friend's faces.

"That's Jesse isn't it?" They all nod. I turn and face his puppy-like, brown eyes. I open the window.

"What do you want nerd?"

"Um can't a guy try to talk to his girlfriend who has been ignoring maybe ten voicemails, twenty calls, thirty-eight texts, and three Facetime requests from their super hot, caring, nerd boyfriend with an amazing voice."

"I did ignore all of those things, but my boyfriend isnt like anything you described. He is a cute, annoying, persistent as fuck, nerdy little bastard."

"Well thanks I feel the love." He says while climbing through the window.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well sorry to crash you girls day but I had to see my girlfriend. You wouldn't even look at me today. Oh and don't forget starting in two days we are watching fourteen movies."

"I though your birthday was tomorrow?"

"It is but Donald is insisting on throwing me a party. I didn't want to because when you mix party and Donald it equals a lot of alcohol."

"Don't forget a lot of drunk sex." I hear Stacie chime in.

"Only you would point out drunk sex Stacie." I snap back.

"Aww thanks Beca. I feel special." She replies in a sarcastic voice.

"So you all will be coming-"

"No"

"Hey if I need to go, I'm dragging you in there with me."

"Ugh fine but when we watch movies I'm going to give you hell."

"Oh ya like I'm scared of my tiny, no-muscle girlfriend."

"Oh you did not just say that!" Chloe adds a snap.

"I'm vertically challenged!" I scream as I hop on his back trying to wrestle him to the ground but he just grabs my legs and jumps on the bed back first. No I should say me first and all his weight is on my body.

"Get off of me!"

"But what if I don't want to."

I figure out where my foot is and kick him where the sun definatly doesn't shine.

"That's what you get douche. Don't underestimate my height because I'm one force to be reckon with."

"Feel the Fat Power!" I hear Fat Amy screams as she jumps on my boyfriend who looks like he wants to kill himself.

"Beca count." She says and pins him to the ground.

"One, Two, Three." I say while slapping my hand on the ground. Fat Amy helps Jesse stand.

"Damn boy, I wrestled baby dingos that put up more of a fight then you did."

We all laugh and Jesse leaves. The girls and I just talked about our sex lives because that's all they care about. When Stacie started talking about her's I went to the kitchen to get food because I'm hungry and cause I don't want to hear complete detail about her and Donald having sex. I walk in on Fat Amy, Stacie, and Chloe make bets on when Jesse and I will hook up. Is my whole life a bet to them? Well ya.

Hey guys! I'm so so so sorry for not uploading in what two weeks. My internet has been down cause appearantly the internet box we have has been on recall and our internet provider didn't tell their customers. So we need to get a new box and return the old one. Also it's been snowing here in NJ and I'm just like YESSSSS! I've been waiting for snow for forever! But also I have been going through writers block and school recently has been a bitch! If you have any suggestions for the next chapter please PM me. You are all amazing and I hope to have another chapter up for you soon!

~mo-xo3


	12. Chapter 12

**Beca's POV**

"Can you guys stop making bets about my sex life."

"No it's fun!" Chloe says.

"We would stop if you had one." Fat Amy says.

"Ya and we all know that you want him and-" I stop Stacie cause we all know where this will lead.

"Who cares?"

"We do, your the only ones in the group without any sort of sex life."

"Whatever"

We do a bunch of typical girly sleepover stuff. We gossip while painting our nails and watched a ton of movies. When we woke up in the morning I had to call up the nerd and wish him a happy birthday. We all got ready for the party and the girls kept on trying to give me a makeover. Stacie re-did my nails but I wouldn't let Chloe or Fat Amy go near my face. Unfortunately that didn't stop them from doing my hair into loose ringlets and picking out my outfit. I had on a deep maroon past-knee-length skirt and black graphic tee with a spiked leather jacket over it. I wore a more "sleek" version of combat boots with maroon socks peeking out. Why? Just why?When we got to the party I tossed the DJ a flashdrive full of mixes that will last about three hours. Then in an instant I get lifted into the air.

"Put me down Jesse! Fuck you!"

"Hey to you too Million Dollar Baby. Thank god your here, the music sucked before you got here."

"I know. You should be thanking me, I just saved your party. But do you realize I'm wearing a skirt, that little stunt could've flashed my underwear to the party and you would feel great pain in what Fat Amy refers to as 'the down under'".

"Whatever, you love me!"

"Maybe. Nice Christmas decorations,you really know how to make this place looks like-"

"Santa's workshop!? Ya it's cause I'm Santa and you are my tiny, little elf." Before I can say anything I'm interrupted.

"THE PARTY DONT START TIL I WALK IN, AND I JUST WALKED IN SO PARTY ON!" I hear Fat Amy scream.

"Yep she's drunk and it's only been five minutes. New record!" Stacie screams and Fat Amy takes a round of shots to celebrate her record.

"I never thought I'd say this but I might be the designated driver." We were at Donald's place.

"Why?"

"Well Amy is drunk, Stacie is almost and will be spending the night with Donald, and Chloe is definatly already drunk." I point to Chloe and Tom who are grinding against eachother.

"Yep and who knows, you might be going home alone cause I have a feeling Chloe and Tom are going to leave, along with Amy and Bumper. Stacie is staying here of course."

"There is no way Chloe, Tom,Bumper, or Amy are going back to their houses when their parents are home. I need to survive a night of sex noises and wake up in the morning dealing with four hangovers. Screw that, can I stay over at your house tonight?"

"Of course!"

"Don't get any ideas Swanson."

"Sorry I'll try not to." He said and kissed the top of my head. The rest of our 'group' came because he signaled them over.

"So I was thinking, we should all spend Christmas together."

"People have families to see." I retort.

"Ya but our Christmas celebration will be better. We can exchange gifts, build snowmen, bake cookies, watch Christmas movies, and best of all SING CHRISTMAS CAROLS!"

"Get the fuck out."

"Beca stop being such a Grinch. We can all go out and buy Christmas jammies! Oh and we can make gallons of hot chocolate and thousands of Christmas cookies! We can get a huge Christmas tree and-"

"Ok I think it's final we are all spending Christmas together but where?" Stacie interrupts Chloe before she gets to carried away.

"Well Beca and Ethan have the largest house out of all of us." Chloe quietly says.

"Fine we can use our house." I annoyingly say into the crowd of my besties.

**The next day**

**December 17**

We just brought our huge tree into our house and we each brought five ornaments that are special to us to hang on the Christmas tree. Then Chloe, Stacie, Jessica, and I went to get lights, garland, filler ornaments, and a tree topper while everyone else was hanging house decorations. When we got back lights were all over the inside and outside of the house and mini trees were almost in every room because I guess everyone has at least one mini fake tree. There was also a ton of red and white blankets that were fluffy, plaid, flannel, or anything else along with Christmas pillows.

"I think we will need more ornaments." Chloe says and heads out to get more ornaments at Target. We finish decorating each room and hang the ornaments Chloe brought back on each little, fake tree. Then we start decorating the real tree. After two hours the tree looks perfect and we order pizza and Chinese food for everyone. We all admire our work.

"It looks like Christmas threw up in our house." Ethan and I say at the same time.

"Ok time to watch How the Grinch Stole Christmas and Rudolph!" Jesse says excitedly.

"NO!" I scream trying to run away but Fat Amy grabs me by the waist and throws me on the couch next to Jesse who wraps his arms around me.

"Ugh! I can never escape movies now can I?"

"Nope." They all say in unison.

**_Hey I'm SO sorry I haven't updated recently. I promise a new chapter by Wednesday and it's a special Christmas chapter! Like I said I'm so sorry I haven't been uploading and I feel like I keep on giving you guys excuses so im not even going to bother giving you guys excuses. So ya...I hope people are still interested in this story and I'll talk to you guys soon!_**

**_-mo-xo3_**


End file.
